Reunion
by Wrath Of The Emperor
Summary: Oneshot. The Commander of the Alliance is discontent as the force swirls around him. Soon the source of that discontent shall be revealed and it shall change things forever.


**So I've had this idea for a one-shot for a while. This can be considered as completely independent from my other story 'SWTOR: The Emperor's Wrath'. So you can read it without having read that, but reading that story can inform you about aspects of Arkunov's character.**

**Also this, in all likelihood, will never be shown in 'SWTOR: The Emperor's Wrath'. So it can be considered 'non-canon' as far as that story goes.**

**Anyway, let's continue.**

**I now present to you...**

* * *

**Reunion**

Arkunov scowled as he sat upon his throne on Odessen. He was currently listening to a report from Admiral Aygo, concerning the Alliance blockade around the world of Iokath. Though in truth, he was only half listening.

The force was twisting around him at this moment in time. As such, it was distracting Arkunov and providing him with a great deal of uncertainty. Something was going to happen and soon.

Arkunov was suddenly drawn from his stupor when the doors at the far end of the Throne Room burst open. Lana Beniko entered the throne room, a squad of Alliance soldiers following behind her. Frowning, Arkunov sensed someone else with Lana. Someone familiar. Leaning forward, Arkunov saw that there was a short figure standing in the middle of the squad. Though Arkunov could not see them properly, as Lana and the soldiers were surrounding Lana. Arkunov stepped off of his throne as Lana came closer.

Once she reached him, Lana said, "Commander. We captured this one slaughtering Alliance soldiers on Iokath. She nearly killed me before we were able to subdue her." As Lana finished speaking, she stepped aside and revealed the woman who stood behind her. Arkunov's eyes widened momentarily in surprise at the woman who now stood smiling before him.

Jaesa Willsaam. His former apprentice. His wife.

"Hello, master," Jaesa said, her smile not wavering once. Despite the fact that her hands were currently bound and her saberstaff was currently fastened at Lana's side.

Arkunov's eyes narrowed as he said, "I'll take it from here, Lana."

"Please, be careful," Lana said, "I don't like what I sense from her."

Arkunov simply glared back at Lana. She didn't look happy, but nonetheless she complied with his earlier command. As she turned to leave, Arkunov reached out with force and pulled Jaesa's lightsaber from Lana's belt and into his own hand. Lana frowned at Arkunov, but did not question his action, leading Aygo and the soldiers out of the throne room.

Soon enough they were gone. Arkunov then ignited the blade of Jaesa's saberstaff, inspecting her handiwork. It was completely different from her previous hilt. This lightsaber had a pair of crimson blades and exhausts vented unnecessary power out of both ends. He grunted, somewhat impressed. Arkunov then lashed out with the weapon.

There was a clang of metal, as Jaesa's binders fell to the floor. Cut in half. Arkunov then deactivated the blade and tossed it back to Jaesa. Who snatched it out of the air without a second thought. Jaesa turned back toward the door that Lana had just left through, an unimpressed look now plastered across her face. She then spoke with a slightly bored tone to her voice, "So, that's the famous Lana Beniko. She's a weakling you know? I would have enjoyed watching her die."

Arkunov smiled slightly, as a feeling of nostalgia swept upon him, "It has been far too long since I last witnessed your appetite for violence."

Jaesa's face suddenly twisted into a scowl as she turned back to face Arkunov.

"I'm not finished yet," she snarled. However, no trace of anger was in her voice when she spoke again. Instead, her voice was almost... mournful, "When you disappeared, I pretended to feel nothing... but I was devastated. You were the only thing that I cared about. The only thing worth caring about in the entire galaxy. It took everything to accept your death and move on. So imagine my surprise, when six years later I turn on the holonet and see you... alive. Seated on a throne of power."

Arkunov's eyes narrowed. His hand twitched toward his lightsaber as he said, with a small hint of pride, "And now... you crave my power for yourself."

Suddenly, Jaesa's lightsaber was in her hand and she was carving an arc towards Arkunov. The Alliance Commander was only able to bring his own weapon up at the last second. His crimson and black blade stopping Jaesa's own weapon, less than an inch away from his face.

"You still don't understand! You abandoned me! You were supposed to be the one thing that I could count on! I loved you! And now... you created our Empire... without me!" Tears streamed down Jaesa's face as she screamed at Arkunov. Yet the anger had somewhat faded from her voice as she continued, "And the worst part is, I still love you. Love your power, your strength, your raw drive to succeed. Even after you cast me aside. I guess I'm weaker than I thought." As the last word left her lips, Jaesa deactivated her lightsaber and stepped away from Arkunov, tears still falling from her yellow eyes.

"I did not cast you aside, Jaesa," Arkunov said, "I was imprisoned for five years. I looked for you as soon as I escaped. But I couldn't find you. You had hidden yourself far too well. Besides, I love you too. You are beautiful, powerful, vicious and cunning. What more could I possibly want?"

However, this only seemed to enrage her more. Though she didn't scream at him this time. Instead, she gasped out, "Liar."

"Use your power on me. See the truth for yourself, if you want to. It is, and always has been, your choice to do so."

She hesitated for a moment before saying, "Fine," moving closer to Arkunov she said, "I sense... I sense longing... hunger... and admiration. And...," her eyes widened as she said, "You still love me? After what I did to your people?"

"I knew what I was getting into when I fell for you," he retorted.

"You're a fool," Jaesa replied, as the pair embraced each other. Their lips met in a fiery kiss, as the two sith devoured one another. Eventually, they released each other, both of them breathing rather heavily. "I apologise for my... outburst. How about I make it up to you for the rest of our lives? You and me, conquering the galaxy again? The future is certainly looking up. But before we get to that, I have a surprise for you."

"Oh, and what could that be?"

"Don't worry. I'll show you. But we'll need to take a ship."

* * *

Arkunov and Jaesa now sat aboard the Ruination. The very same Fury Class Interceptor that they had once travelled together in. They were now in orbit of the frozen world of Hoth. Jaesa had refused to explain what they were here for, ignoring any questions Arkunov sent her way or finding... other means to effectively distract the Alliance Commander. During the journey, Arkunov had explained everything that had happened since he had been freed from carbonite. Including his confrontations with Arcann, Vaylin and finally Valkorion himself. He had also explained how he either actively recruited or simply happened to cross paths with, Vette, Quinn, Pierce and Broonmark.

"An excellent choice for a hiding spot," Arkunov remarked. He knew that the planet's climate would put many off the hunt and scramble the communications of those who would actually go down to the surface to look for anything, allowing Jaesa to hunt them down at her leisure.

"I thought so," Jaesa replied, with a grin. She then brought the Ruination down in for a landing. Though, not towards the Imperial orbital station as one might have expect. No, she headed straight for the planet itself. Arkunov didn't comment on this, though he did raise an eyebrow.

Fighting through the storms, Jaesa brought the Ruination down into the planet's atmosphere.

"Most of the time I travel through official channels," she explained, "But I figure you'd rather not have the Empire know that you are here. Not until your Alliance has a formal treaty with them at any rate."

Arkunov simply nodded in response and allowed his former apprentice to continue with her landing.

* * *

Eventually, they reached the surface of the planet. Jaesa landing the Ruination in amongst the wreckage of the Starship Graveyard. When Arkunov had question her about the possibility of the White Maw pirates stealing the ship, she had simply laughed it off before she explained, "Most of those fools retreated from Hoth nearly three years ago. The ones that remained... well let's just say that they've learnt not to... interfere with my business."

They had then made a short trek through the snow. Travelling a short distance until they arrived at the wreckage of a Harrower Class Dreadnought. Jaesa led the way inside and while she did, Arkunov saw that a number of the ship's systems were up and running. Clearly Jaesa had made a home here for some time. Arkunov followed Jaesa for almost five minutes, before they finally reached their destination.

Jaesa had stopped in front of a large bulkhead door. She seemed to hesitate as she stood before the door, hand hovering over the controls to open it.

"Are you going to open it?" Arkunov asked, with a raised eyebrow. Jaesa shook her head, clearing her mind, and punched in the access code to open the bulkhead door.

It rumbled open with the sound of grinding gears, revealing to Arkunov a sight that he hadn't expected.

A pair of lightsaber training droids were at the centre of the room. However, this was not drew Arkunov. Both droids were attacking a single opponent. A young girl. Perhaps four of five standard years old.

She had dark brown hair that was tied into a tight knot. Her skin was pale and seemed to glow slightly, with the light from her bright yellow eyes. In her hands she carried a pair of lightsaber shoto, their crimson blade moving in a rapid blur, as she sparred against the two droids.

Arkunov's narrowed and he turned his head towards Jaesa. "Who is she?" Arkunov asked. Jaesa's only response was to raise an eyebrow. A gesture that clearly said, "I think you know."

Turning back to the girl, Arkunov saw the end of the battle. She ducked under the swing of one droid's blade, using her small size to her advantage and cutting the droid's legs out from under it.

The girl didn't have a moment to rest though, as she rolled out of the way of the second droid's strike. As soon as she was on stable footing once again, the girl leapt into the air. She then hurled one of her blades through the air, it arced toward the droid and removed the droid's head from its torso. Both the head and the body clattered to the ground, as the girl too landed.

She then moved and finished off the first droid, plunging a single blade into the droid's head, it had slowly crawled towards the girl, despite its lack of legs. Now that she had finished her training, the girl turned and finally took notice of Arkunov and Jaesa. Arkunov moved towards the girl, his footsteps long and measured. Soon enough he stood before the girl.

Arkunov towered over the girl, who barely came up to Arkunov's waist. Despite this, she showed no sign of fear and maintained her composure as his golden eyes locked onto her own yellow ones.

"Greetings father. My name is Jaoma. I am so pleased that you are not dead."


End file.
